Conductor Gold Series
by Woubazoid
Summary: Storybrooke Orchestra conductor Richard Gold needs a new violinist. He ends up with so much more. AU. Series of connected one-shots originally posted on Tumblr.


Audition

Richard Gold sat at his desk looking over the sheet music to the next piece he would be presenting to the orchestra. The concert was in a few weeks and he knew he would receive some flack over introducing another piece so late in the game, but his musicians were talented, and they could rise to the challenge.

Gold was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on his door. "Enter," he called out dryly, his Scottish brogue thick in his distraction. Archie Hopper entered, kind smile plastered onto his face and he shut the door.

"I got her," he said happily and Gold looked up at him and arched an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Gold said humorously, and Archie tilted his head toward the door.

"The new violinist. I got her."

Gold's eyebrow arched even further. "Hopper, I thought we discussed that we would be making a joint decision on this."

They'd been looking for a couple weeks for a new violinist after a member of their orchestra had passed away due to a heart condition. It had been sudden and left the entire orchestra in shock, but they'd carried on despite the pain.

"I know we did, but Gold, she came in for an interview about an hour ago, apparently she knows Ms. Lucas from a music class at university and drove down here to audition. Honestly, I've never heard anything like it."

"I'll be the judge of that," Gold said skeptically. "She's out there?"

Archie nodded. "Should I bring her in?"

Gold nodded, rolling his eyes after Archie rushed out to grab the new musician. This was the last thing he needed, Gold thought to himself. Archie was a wonderful program director, but at times his decisions left a bitter taste in Gold's mouth.

The door opened again and Gold felt his breath escape him. A petite your woman walked in, bright blue eyes looking around excitedly, long brown curls cascading over a pretty dark blue dress. She held a violin case in both hands and stood primly, waiting patiently. Gold recovered and stood, leaning over his desk and extending his hand. "Good afternoon, Miss-"

"French," the girl said and Gold was amazed that her voice was as lovely her the rest of her. "But you can call me Belle. And you must be Mr. Richard Gold."

Gold nodded, thinking it better to say as little as possible, less he say something foolish. After waiting a moment, she nodded down to her case and said, "Mr. Hopper said you wanted to hear me play before I was officially offered the position, is that correct?"

Again, Gold nodded, before forcing himself to spit out a quick "yes".

She smiled. "What would you like me to play?"

Without really thinking, Gold picked up the sheet music he'd been studying earlier and handed it to her. She took it from him and glanced over the score before her eyes lit up. "One of my favorites," she whispered gently before setting the score on his desk and pulling out her violin. She tuned it briefly, and when she was pleased with the sound, settled the violin into place, took a breath, then began to play.

If Gold had been dumbstruck by her beauty, he was even more awed by her grace when she played. The melody swirled around him, filling him with the emotions the piece was meant to induce. It was absolute perfection; the way her fingers caressed the strings of her instrument, the way her eyes closed softly as she lost herself in the notes. She played several measures before letting gently removing the bow from the strings, allowing the song to fade away into silence and looked at Gold, who stood with his mouth slightly agape.

"Was that all right?" She asked, suddenly nervous over the fact that he hadn't said a word. After a moment, Gold composed himself and threw a brief glance over at Archie before coming around the desk slowly, extending his hand one more time.

"Welcome to the Storybrooke Orchestra, Ms. French," he said softly, and the smile she rewarded him with was the most beautiful he'd ever seen.


End file.
